2007 GMC Sierra
The 2007 GMC Sierra is a truck used by Dusty it was his daddy's truck but then it was sold, later he bought the truck back and driven it to the city, however the truck has also took damage to it, The truck was also used to spy on Annah, who ditched him on 9/3/18, causing him to spy on her and if she got close to the truck, Dusty would either lock the doors (if they weren't locked) or speed the truck to get away, on 9/5/18, he saw Annah on his way upstairs, and he thought he was gonna have to speed the truck, which can't go very fast on stairs, due to the trailer being hooked up to it, on the morning of 9/5/18, he parked the truck and hid it so Annah wouldn't see it, but she did see him, and the truck, but mistaked him for another person who had the same truck, on that same morning, Annah did come but didn't get close to the truck, when she came, Dusty locked the doors in case she did come over to the truck, he didn't think that she was gonna break the windows to get to him, because all the windows were bulletproof, same with the truck's body, Dusty was outside of the truck fueling it, so he had to hide and pour gasoline at the same time, when he did finish putting gas in the truck, he unlocked it quickly to get inside and slammed the door shut and locked it, then he started the truck and pressed hard on the gas, making it skid loudly and speed off, despite the fact that Annah heard the truck skid, but probably thought that it was a careless driver making his car skid, at lunch the very same day, his truck was low on gas, but when it ran out, the truck was still running, after he parked the truck and turned it off, the aftermarket radio said "Engine ran without fuel" on the screen, so he got out and asked his friend if he could find Dusty a girlfriend, because he was without a girlfriend all that time the first week back to the city, due to Annah saying that she "didn't" want a relationship, because in the morning while he was spying on Annah, he saw her with another boy, making him think that she lied just to get out of her being Dusty's girlfriend, it is now unknown if he will ever get a girlfriend and get married, because if he doesn't find a girlfriend by the end of his high school years, then he will have to use a dating app to find himself a girlfriend, which he won't get lucky on, because his mom was using dating apps to find Dusty a new daddy, and/or a sister, she didn't get lucky, because the person on the other end was scamming her, asked her for money, or getting told that he doesn't like Dusty's mom, resulting in her saying a mean thing to the person on the other end and blocking them, so that's why Dusty won't use a dating app, meaning that the Jacobs family will have to go extinct, due to him not getting a girlfriend, getting married, and having kids, Dusty also believes that some girl will actually want him to be her boyfriend, Dusty also has standards, meaning that he doesn't want a fat girl, because the skinny girls are the sexiest (prettiest) girls, he also can't have a black girl because his mom is racist against him having a black girlfriend (sorry to those who are black and got offended), so he is forced to have a white girl (again, sorry to those who are offended), his friend, Tucker also has this problem, so Dusty isn't the only one without a girlfriend, his friend Jake, the same person who was at his lunch table told him to shave, but he doesn't want so shave, because he wants to have a beard like Boogie2988, because he likes the youtuber, he is also going to be a youtuber himself, because of the upcoming plush show, Plush World, which is going to be a family friendly show for everyone, his show might also end up on TV, bringing in more money, he also will be acting a character very much like Francis from Boogie2988, but will be saying the cuss words that the kids use (such as frick, god dang it, and other words that are close to the 13 bad words), Youtube can't demonetise and/or age-restrict the video if none of the 13 bad words are used, unless he puts the category on "Comedy" but still, he will not be using the 13 bad words in his videos. Damage took *Battery drained, rendered undrivable, later boost started and driven *rear passenger side handle broke, door rendered openable from the inside, later fixed *radiator busted, stuff inside got into engine, rendered unusable, later fixed *ran over nail, tire rendered flat, tire later changed Damage done with *Ran over cone, cone unharmed *side ended another car, car's left side dented *followed another car, both unharmed but driver in the car labeled truck as a follow hazard *ran over bully's car, minor damage to bully, bully's car rendered undrivable *accidentally hit Rosa, both unharmed *drove truck with Tucker hanging onto it, Tucker slammed into gate, unharmed Category:Vehicles